Two publications based on earlier experimental work have been prepared and both have appeared: 1. A review of fiber diffraction studies in our laboratory which was presented at a Cold Spring Harbor symposium on DNA structure. 2. Results of a joint study with Dr. Sue Hanlon's group which indicated that DNA derivatized with n-butylamine yielded a B form in fibers at high relative humidity or in wetted fibers. This study used x-ray diffraction methods on DNA samples that had the distinctive circular dichroism spectrum repeatedly associated in the literature with the C form of DNA. We had questioned that association and, indeed, found that the DNA was in the B form--as expected from earlier studies in our laboratory.